The present invention relates to a method and to corresponding apparatus for the production of honeycombs for beekeeping which have considerable advantages over the prior art.
The Applicant""s patent of invention 9701564 and his patent of addition 9801156 disclosed a method and apparatus for the production of honeycombs for beekeeping in which two endless belts, arranged opposite one another and quite close together, moved in the same direction, one of the belts having a relief structure formed by a plurality of projections which, individually, adopted the shape of a cavity of a honeycomb. This structure produced a half honeycomb which was subsequently joined to another half, forming a complete honeycomb. However, in practice, considerable difficulties were encountered in achieving a firm fixing of the two half honeycombs to form a complete honeycomb.
The lack of good adhesion between the two halves of the honeycombs corresponding to the prior art also presented the difficulty that the bees tend to deposit honey in the interstices, forming additional cells, which hinders the removal of the honeycombs from the beehives and the subsequent centrifugation thereof to extract the honey.
Moreover, the difficulties with the adhesion or fixing of the two halves making up a honeycomb, as well as the labour required for this work are not negligible.
The present invention is intended to solve these problems, disclosing means for producing the complete honeycomb in a manner such that, at the output of the production apparatus, no further stage is required in addition to the cutting of the honeycomb to length.
The method of the present invention is based on the moulding of the two halves of the honeycomb simultaneously, starting with two endless belts both of which are provided with cores made of silicone or the like, and respective runs of which are arranged parallel to one another with a separation suitable for the dimensions of the cores. In order to remove the honeycombs, in the method of the invention, the resilience characteristics of silicone and the plasticity characteristics of wax are utilized so that, once the wax constituting the honeycomb has solidified due to cooling, the two belts carrying the cores pass around two drums which compress them, reducing the height of the cells formed and expanding the silicone cores. Subsequent release of the belts upon passing over the said drums allows the cores to be reduced in cross-section, and to be separated from the cells.
The honeycomb element has sufficient firmness to remain intact during the final separation of the belts upon their passage over the driving drums.
In this last stage the provision of some auxiliary rollers is envisaged to help to keep the honeycomb equidistant during the final separation stage.
The apparatus for the production of honeycombs for beekeeping according to the present invention will comprise two belts, which are provided with cores, are arranged opposite one another, and are mounted on a pair of input drums and a pair of output drums which also perform the compression function and which can be moved so that the cores are not deformed in the rest condition.
A further improvement furnished by the invention is that the input drums which receive the liquid wax are formed with a reduced diameter, much smaller than that of the output drums, to facilitate the penetration of the liquid wax since the cores are separated to a greater extent. The larger diameter of the output drums is established because the separation of one core from the following one is thus smaller and they do not drag the honeycomb upwards or downwards by friction.